City of Heavenly Fire
by merecuke
Summary: My take on City of Heavenly Fire. When Clary finds a very interesting part of all Shadowhunter past she finds a way to help Jace. But it will not be easy, and she will have to sacrifice a great deal. If you ignore the cheesy story line and bad writing you can pretend it's the real thing! :)
1. Chapter 1

City of Heavenly Fire

Clary had just found out about the angel wings from Sebastian. She'd been called to the library from her bed and found everyone staring at her. No one spoke as she walked to the broken window. Beneath it she only saw something black covered in gold ichor. But when she had approached she saw that the black mound was angel wings and the gold ichor angel blood. She also saw a piece of paper slightly stained by the blood on top of the gob. Even before she read it she knew what it would say. There was one word neatly scrawled on the page. _Erchomai. _Clary's Latin was good enough to know that it meant I am coming. She had quickly turned and left to go see Jace. Clary had told no one about what Sebastian had tried to do to her, so they didn't know half of what that note meant. Everyone had offered her sympathetic glances on her way out that had masked their pity and fear. But Clary had not wanted pity from them. She was outraged at Sebastian that after all he had done to her, he could start up again so soon. She wanted revenge. She wanted to watch her brother's black eyes lose their light as she ended his miserable life with her bear hands.

Clary turned the corner, walking quickly, as to get to Jace faster when she heard a breathing sound breathing. When she turned and saw nothing, she dismissed it as paranoia. Light from the new day shone in the Institute's windows lazily lighting up her path. The muffled sounds of New York and seeing Jace calmed her hateful emotions leaving Clary slightly relaxed. She felt a cool draft from down the hall and tightened her jacket around her waist. But when it persisted, Clary frowned and followed the cool air from where it came from. She turned down a cramped hallway following the current to its source. Soon after, she noticed she did not recognise the crimson carpets and horrific pictures that decorated this hallway.

Clary kept following the corridor, its twists and turns confusing her. It reminded her of a maze set up in Central Park she Luke and her mother had done for her seventh birthday. A twinge of guilt pierced her stomach thinking of how worried her mother would be because she slept here tonight. Clary was just worried about Jace and would not have been able to leave him last night. She saw a painting of what was obviously a mundane bride having her heart cut out by a xanhar demon. Clary thought she had already seen this painting because its gore and blood had imprinted on her mind the last time she had walked by it. Chills ran down her spine. She slowed down to examine the paintings more carefully to take in their beauty with her artists eyes and to make sure she knew when she saw a repeated image. Clary didn't know how much time had passed since she'd been there. Hours? Days? The paintings blurred together in her mind and her legs were getting tired when she rounded a corner and saw a door at the end of the hallway.

The door had an odd appearance. It was the last thing in the hallway, completely looking out of place alone in front of a wall. The hall ended abruptly where the door stood. A pit formed itself in Clary's stomach, she knew what happened next. She approached the door seeing that it must be old because of its dark intricately carved wood dulled over by the centuries of use. Clary took a deep shaking breath not knowing why this was scaring her so much. She was a shadowhunter. A mysterious door should not scare her. Gathering her courage, Clary opened it, knowing full well how many horror movies had started this way. Clary's heart was beating so quickly she thought it would fall right out of her chest. White was all she saw at first, then she realised that it was snow. Kilometres and kilometres of it. The whole landscape in front of her was covered in the white fluffy stuff. After they adjusted to the bright light pouring through the door, her eyes deciphered small rolling hills and smoke in the distance. To an untrained eye, this would have looked like a very shiny, very large picture taken by a skilled photographer.

But Clary knew it was a mirror portal, much like the one at Renwick's she had seen so many months ago. Clary also knew that mirror portals showed the last image that they had been to. Jace said that there were no portals in the Institute. Had he lied to her? And why would anyone need to go to this winter oblivion? Questions rolled through Clary making her head spin. The picture faded in and out of focus, her eyes failing her. Clary slammed the door shut, locked it, and slid down the rough surface of the door, her shirt catching on the wood. She heard a laugh from the back of her mind. The world was spinning around her faster and faster making her feel like a marble rolling down a hill. Her stomach was churning her thoughts pinballs in her head. Laughing sounded through her louder now, crueler. The slivers of wood that pierced her skin through her sweater made her whole body feel like it had nails jabbing into it. She was a tennis ball bouncing back and forth, back and forth. Now the laughter was giant snickers, loud whoops of laughter, screams of it. It was agonising having to hear these horrible sadistic howls in her head. The person they came from clearly wanted her to suffer. Clary tried to grab hold of something solid around her or in head to keep her sanity but everything was moving, spinning, shaking. She could feel her mind gradually disconnect from her body, trying to save itself. Clary didn't know her own name anymore. She didn't remember how to speak, how to walk, how to function. Then she saw a face. She was looking for a solid, a constant to rid herself of this feeling. And there it was. She gradually found gravity again and the numbness left her limbs. It was similar to a ride stopping. Her body felt like it was snapping back from fast motions of a roller coaster. The face spoke then. "Clary! Clary! Clary wake up!"

The face was reshaping itself. Golden blonde curls and golden eyes framed by long lashes stared down at her. Clary recognised the face instantly.

Jace.

"Clary! Wake up! Come on Clary!" Jace's voice was threaded through with worry and panic.

"Wha-" She was cut off by a fierce kiss planted right upon her lips. Clary melted to Jace, but when she opened her mouth against his a sharp spark panged on her tongue like a scolding. The pain broke them apart.

Clary looked up at Jace her eyes full of disappoint from their ruined kiss. "Jace! What happened? Where am I?" At first Clary remembered nothing, then images rushed back into her head like wildfire. The corridor, the paintings, the door, the portal.

"I was leaving the infirmary to find you, then I saw you just lying on the floor. I called your name but you weren't responding. You were out for minutes until you woke up."

"Out? You mean I passed out?" Clary looked around and realised that the sun was pouring through the large windows providing ample light with which to see. She felt the hardwood under her legs. She was back in the main hallway. Clary looked to the side of the corridor to find the spot where the mysterious hall lay gone, covered up. She must have dreamed the whole thing.

"You betcha, sleeping beauty. You're okay? You don't need to go to the infirmary?" Joked Jace, but Clary sensed a bit of lingering panic in his voice.

"Yeah, Yeah. I must've just passed out because of lack of sleep."

"Lack of sleep? Okay Pinocchio." Jace's voice suddenly turned serious. "Did you hear about the message? The one in the library." Clary knew he was tip toeing around her, not wanting to awaken undesirable feelings.

"I'm not worried until he's here." Lied Clary. Jace seemed to be doing well today with his Heavenly Fire. Most days he could barely hold her hand, so she wanted to profit of this day with Jace.

"So you wanna go to bed and get rid of this sleep deprivation of yours?"

"Oh I don't know if we'll sleep Jace…" Clary flirted with a sly grin on her face.

"Man Clary I don't know how we'll hold back!" Jace said with a grin. Clary knew that it was actually very hard on Jace not being able to touch her.

"Oh babe it'll be hard!" She half joked half sobbed. But the pit in her stomach was not because of her relationship with Jace. It was because when she opened her eyes, she had not expected to see Jace's eyes, nor wanted to see them.

She had wanted to see Sebastian's. She had wanted to wake up to Sebastian Morgenstern, her brother.

Sebastian.

A small echo of the laughter flitted through her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading (even if I have like 2 followers) this is my first fanfic story so please be forgiving… Also pleeeease review! I never understood why people wanted comments so bad but now I do! OH yeah and if I start forgetting characters please let me know… I have tunnel vision when it comes to writing. Tell me what you think and lots of suggestions. I just wrote the first chapter without much of a game plan. So this is kinda just a filler chapter until I get more ideas. Thx! Review! **

**Shout out to Clace13 and Jling! Yay you guys are my first followers**

City of Heavenly Fire Chapter 2

Simon walked quickly to Taki's to meet Isabelle. He had something to show her. The wind battered him as he walked, making his scarf fly into his eyes.

"Why did I wear this?" He muttered to himself. "I don't even feel the cold." Simon was actually wearing a jacket and scarf because he needed to look more like a mundane. He'd been getting odd looks from people that said 'What the hell is he doing?'. It was not surprising though that New Yorkers were looking at him funny. It was near freezing outside and he was walking around in a t-shirt.

Simon opened the door to the restaurant and a bell clinked a high pitched sound. _Cling Cling! _It made his vampire ears cringe. He looked around the restaurant and tried to find Isabelle but all he saw were some faeries, a werewolf too busy wolfing-no pun intended- down a piece of raw steak, and a downworlder that must've had a lot of mixed blood. Simon decided to sit down at the booth in the far back corner. Vampire weren't the most loved of downworlders and he did not want to draw unwanted attention to himself. Simon heard Kaelie before he saw her next to him.

"Hey daylighter, what'll you be having today?"

"It's Simon. I'll just be having a coffee today." Simon didn't want to encourage her treating him like a vampire and calling him daylighter in such a public place so he didn't order any blood.

"No blood? I thought vampires were carnivores."

"Just the coffee." He said irritably. Sensing his mood, Kaelie left to give his order to the chef.

Simon wasn't in a bad mood, he was just nervous about what he was going to show Isabelle. What if she didn't want to see it? What if it all went wrong? What if-

The bell at the door went off ending his train of thought, and Isabelle walked in. Her black hair was tied up in a casual messy bun gleaming under the light. Isabelle must've done her makeup differently today because her eyes looked extra dark and smokey. She was wearing a red sequined tank top with a black leather jacket. Her black pants hugged her legs making them look extra skinny and on her feet she wore three inch high black leather boots with buckles on the outside. She looked _hot._

"Hey Simon!" Isabelle smiled a dazzling grin and strided over to him in a few quick steps.

"Hi" Simon was incredibly nervous. He hadn't been this nervous since his first date with Clary.

"Everything okay? You seem… nervous."

"Yeah…"

"Oh my angel, Simon! You _are _nervous! Who did you kiss? Who was it huh? This is so _not _fair! I'm _always _the other woman. I'm so ashamed of myself. I managed to loose you? Who was possibly better then me? I-"

"Isabelle!" Simon cut her off before she could continue. "I did not cheat on you! I just have something to show you at the end of our date."

"Really what is it?"

"A surprise." Simon was horrified at where this conversation was heading. "When the date is over I'll bring you to the place."

"A place? Simon! You have to bring me! I can't enjoy this date with this curiosity eating away at me!" Isabelle's eyes were joking but Simon knew that she would nag at him for the whole date.

"You really want to go now?" Simon hoped she'd say no.

"_Yes"_ But Simon knew better. Isabelle found out what she wanted and got it. No questions asked.

"Okay…" Simon slipped out of the booth just as Kaelie brought him coffee. He left a few coins to pay.

"Lets go" Isabelle said excitedly

The oatmeal was disgusting. Isabelle had made it on her way out to meet Simon, this morning. Clary had thought, how bad could it be? Oatmeal was foolproof right? Right? Not so. It was sickly sweet and looked like sludge on her spoon. When she scooped up a spoonful the whole bowl lifted, attached to the substance in it. The one bite that she had had was already making her stomach churn. What had Isabelle put in here? Clary's vision started going blurry and her regret of scooping out a bowl was amplified.

Clary pushed her serving away, and just in time. She was passing out again.

First, her fingers started going numb. Her skin felt as though she had jumped into a rosebush. Blood was welling around each cut on her and dripping down, then falling on the floor. All at once, her vision started to go. She saw purple dots around her eyes and then all was black. She was sitting on her stool in a large black pit. No top, no bottom, just her. Laughs echoed around her again. The mocking snickers that she had heard in the mysterious hallway last week. Abruptly she felt her stool being pulled from under her. Now she was falling in slow-motion. Clary's loose skirt ruffling and waving from the air going around her. Except she never reached a stop. She was falling down the black pit and there was nothing to stop her. The laughs were booming in her head stopping all thoughts. IT was so loud it was all she could do not to go crazy. The sounds bounced in her head making her even more dizzy. Then Clary was transferred from her body to looking at herself from above her body. Her red hair swirling around her head, flitting back and forth and moving in every direction. Her eyes were open, but empty, as if she were dead, with not soul to occupy her shell. Her face in an expression on shock and fear. Her mouth was shaped in a perfect round O. The skirt she was wearing flipped up and down, never stopping the constant motion, but everything was in slow-motion. She looked like her mother when she was in her coma. Empty, but still alive. With that comparison, Clary knew her soul was actually detaching itself from her body. She struggled to claw through the air to get back to herself, not wanting to find out what would happen if she didn't. But she wasn't moving forward. If anything, Clary was moving backwards.

Now she was thoroughly panicked. Every inch her soul was away from her body the harder it would be to get back. She screamed now, a blood curdling sound. She let out all her emotions in that sound. But nothing would bring her back. Then she heard the voice again. She recognised it now. Sebastian.

"Clary…" It was teasing her. The voice had that tone one took on when playing hide and seek. Starting the first syllable of the name high pitched then going to a lower sound for the second part of the name.

"Clary…" How dare it speak her name! What did it want?

Clary felt a sudden jolt of pain and her eyes snapped open. She was in the kitchen all alone sitting on the floor, covered in the oatmeal, if she could call it that, and a broken bowl. Some shards of the bowl were in her arm, causing her to bleed. Clary looked around, saw the stool on its side and realised she must've fallen off the stool and knocked over her bowl.

But that was not right. Clary had just had a second one of her episodes. This meant something. She took a deep breath and started toward the library to start her research.

"Oh Simon! I'm so happy for you!" Isabelle's eyes were full of happiness and compassion. Simon had just explained to her that after meeting Rebecca, she had talked to his mother and she would meet them. The Stars of David no longer decorated Simon's small house, and though this was a rather small action, it meant that his mother trusted him enough to let him in the house.

"Yeah. This will be the first time I'll see her since, well since she freaked out on me." Simon's voice was full of happiness and nervousness.

"Okay, well waiting isn't going to get anything done, so let's go in!" Before Simon could stop her, Isabelle was already on the front porch. She stuck her long finger out and rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds, Simon's mother stepped out from inside the house, closing the door behind her.

"Hi Simon." Her voice was calm, with a slight wavering to it. Simon was getting a very bad feeling.

"Hi mom." She cringed at the familiar name. Since Ms. Lewis did not acknowledge Isabelle, Simon didn't bother introducing her.

"Rebecca talked to me. She told me that you are a-" She hesitated on the word. "vampire." Her voice was so full of venom, it was ripping Simon apart. "I understand though, now. I understand that you are damned and you will spend and eternity burning in hell with people equally as bad as you. I know what you did to Rebecca, Simon. With your demonic mind control or something. I will cure her. But in the meantime Simon, I want you gone. Out of our lives. You can take you and your demon-loving friends out of here, _vampire_. You are not my son, you are not mine. Leave us." The way she had said her piece shocked Simon. His mother had always been loving and caring. But this woman was boiling with barely contained rage.

Isabelle appeared next to him and started escorting him away, muttering something he really wished his mother had heard.

"C'mon Simon. She isn't worth it." Isabelle was comforting him with her arms wrapped around his slim body. I felt nice.

**Hey again! Hoped you liked it! BTW there isn't going to be much of Maya and Jordan. There just going to live happily ever away from my book. Please Review! Please suggest! Please tell this story to your friends if you find it worthy! Hey this is really fun ending every sentence with an exclamation point! Yay! Wow it make you really happy! Try it! Love you guys! Merry belated x-mas! I'm sorry if this is getting irritating! Please suggest! Please Review! X1000000000000000 ! :)**

**PS! Dominique Morgenstern I love your stories! Especially the one with Jace and the falcon and the one where Clary becomes Skylar!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner, I had no ideas and when I got one it took me forever to develop it plus I'm having trouble with the website. I'm sorry if you hate the idea that I came up with. I hope you like this chapter! **

Clary threw down the book in frustration. "There's nothing in here!" She'd been searching for hours in the library but to no avail. The closest she'd come to finding anything was reading about a rune that allowed one to clear their mind. What was that supposed to mean? Clary was currently searching in one of the smallest sections in the library, the parapsychology section. She'd already been through the lucid dreaming section and the mindsight section, where she'd discovered some very interesting facts, mainly that a shadowhunter, with the proper training and materials could invade someone's mind. Though this trade was rarely used anymore due to its invasion of someone's privacy and its difficulty to perform, she suspected that this was what was happening to her. Now she was searching for a way to block it, with no success.

Clary pulled out an old musty book that made her want to sneeze. The sun shone brightly through the institute's stained glass windows giving the whole scene a fiery appeal. When Clary turned the page, a yellowed piece of parchment fell to the ground. The writing was clearly handwritten and slightly smudged where the ink hadn't gotten a chance to dry before the book was shut. Getting a good feeling in her gut, Clary read on.

_December 14 1028_

_Dear reader,_

_If you've found this letter, it means that you are in dire need of our help. This piece of paper only appears to those who need this information desperately, and who will plan to use it for good. Since you probably know nothing, I will start off from the beginning, but be warned. If you read this you must help us, or face the wrath of heaven. You were told that the race of shadowhunters was started by Jonathan Shadowhunter around the year 1000. This is only partly true. Shadowhunters were created about one hundred years after God created planet earth, under the directives of god himself. God knew that if this new and lively planet was to be protected from demons, he would have to create protectors. So, he joined several of his angels together, including Michael, Gabriel and Raziel and he poured their blood into three different mortal cups. Because each angel had different levels of power, the men that drank from the cups reflected the angels' power. So, the men that drank from Michael and Gabriel's cups were much more powerful than those who drank from Raziel's. Unfortunately, the different levels of power given to each man created three separate groups of shadowhunters. Michael's shadowhunters could travel between dimensions and kill demons there, Gabriel's angels could manipulate the elements and Raziel's could do nothing but bear runes, which all three could do. They were however, the best at hand to hand combat without power than the other races. Because Raziel's shadowhunters were the least powerful, they were less arrogant and they understood that their mission on earth was to protect the humans, and not rule them. Many wars were fought in between Michael and Gabriel's shadowhunters for thousands of years. This caused many disruptions in heaven and on earth, for having two archangels provoking each other created strain on the whole angel army. Life in heaven went on like this for thousands of years until one day around the year 1000, Michael and Gabriel actually had a real battle. They nearly killed each other. It was then that God realised the true gravity of his mistake. The archangels had grown to hate each other because the human side of their shadowhunters had started to rub off on them and they started feeling jealousy, arrogance, selfishness, pride and the need to be superior to others. God knew that if the shadowhunters were to survive, only one group could stay. The obvious option would be the most powerful ones, either Gabriel's or Michael's shadowhunters. But with most power came the most faults. So, God decided that Raziel's shadowhunters, who were the most humble and honourable, would be the only race of shadowhunters. Once god announced to Gabriel and Michael his plan to annihilate their shadowhunters, they were both enraged. It took all of God's power to settle them. On that very same day, God took Michael's and Gabriel's mortal cups and destroyed them. All of their shadowhunters lost their power immediately. God then instructed Raziel to go to Lake Lyn and present the shadowhunters with the mortal instruments that had been kept in heaven in the years before. God thought it was necessary to give the shadowhunters the weapons because their forces had been weakened. Jonathan Shadowhunter earned his name in history because he was merely the Shadowhunter to receive the mortal instruments from Raziel. After this, God destroyed all memories about Gabriel's and Michael's angels and he replaced them with memories of Jonathan Shadowhunter and the history that you've been taught. I do not know what your problem is, reader, but perhaps this information will help you. In the beginning of this letter, I said you may be in dire need of _our _help. There is a group of us who still know this history, but the truth is, ever since the battle between Michael and Gabriel, heaven is still divided, only in a more subtle fashion. When god speaks to his angels, they sit together in unison, but when he is gone it is like two different armies, two different bodies. Heaven is separate and if it remains so for too long, the world will separate too. I have no idea how far ahead you are in the future to me, but I believe heaven has 1000-1500 years left. This is several lifetimes to you, but to heaven, a mere matter of days. But what could a mere shadowhunter of Raziel do? There is a weapon that god gave the Shadowhunters. A weapon that heaven needs to keep the peace. In the Bible, you were told that angels are near flawless creatures, but really, they are prone to mistake and tempted to lie. In heaven, the angels lie every day now, because we do not have the mortal sword to trial the angels. No one is afraid to lie, so everyone does and for that reason the angels no longer trust each other. Heaven needs to be saved, the mortal sword returned. Be warned, God himself placed a charm on the sword to prevent it from being returned to heaven and the only way to remove it is to bring it to a creature with power equal to God's. Lilith. If you succeed in saving heaven, we will all be forever in your dept. Shadowhunter of Raziel, prove to heaven that your race is better than Michael and Gabriel's. Save heaven._

_-Archangel, Michael_

Great. Now Clary was committed to saving heaven _and _Jace. She had to steal the mortal sword, bring it to hell, bring it to Lilith, _convince _her to remove the charm and then return it to heaven. And why? Because she couldn't resist reading the letter. The dust from the book made her sneeze and her head started to hurt. But then she thought of something. Heaven would be forever in her debt. This meant she could ask them to block her mind from Sebastian and take away Jace's heavenly fire. She had a solution to her problems now. She could save Jace. Stop Sebastian. She could be happy again. She just had to steal the mortal sword. Clary walked off to go create a portal to find the one person who could help her.

**AHH! Okay now I'm super excited about this! Hope you guys are too! I'm going to try and update ASAP. If you guys really don't like where this chapter is going I can delete this and write a new one. Xoxo! Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks to all those of you who reviewed, I appreciate it! I'm super excited about this chapter because lots of stuff happens! Here goes!**

"Magnus! Let me in Magnus! I know you're there." Alec shouted. He stood in sopping wet dark jeans and an equally wet black t-shirt. He was shivering, words barely escaping his clattering teeth.

Though Magnus wasn't answering the door, Alec knew he was probably waiting right inside the door waiting for Alec to pour his heart out like they did in the movies. Except Alec didn't think Magnus would throw open the door at the last minute and shout 'Wait!' He was too angry. Alec shifted on his feet trying to heat himself up. _May as well give it a shot._ Alec thought. So, he started pouring his heart out.

"Magnus, you are angry at me because you thought I was going to steal your immortality. But really, I was never going to do that. I was just shocked that Camille had said that and I didn't really process it in time to say no right then and there. I was scared of losing you to age and when Camille offered help I had no idea what she would say. The truth is, Magnus, I love you. I couldn't stand and still can't stand the thought of losing you. You bring out the best in me. You take away the worst parts in me. With you I can be myself and I can be free. You freed me from the sentiment that being gay was a disability, a curse. When I'm with you, I-I feel blessed. I don't want to- I _can't _live without you, Magnus. Please, _Please_ forgive me. I'm begging you. I'm willing to wait for you Magnus. Just remember that I love you." Alec's voice had started shaking partway through his speech and now he was fighting, and failing to hold back tears. "I love you Magnus." Alec turned and started running down the stairs knowing there would never be a movie ending for him.

Now that Clary had a plan, everything seemed more focused. The walls clearer, the sounds sharper, the sun warmer. She was walking to the infirmary to say goodbye to Jace. He would probably be ending his daily check-up with the silent brothers and be happy that that part of his day way over, so he'd be more amenable to new things. Maybe she they would spend a few hours together before she broke the news to him. They could take a walk in the park, go to- The sound of her fighting boots echoing off the walls reminded Clary that she was in full shadowhunter gear, armed to the teeth. Jace would know something was up as soon as she walked into the room. Clary had just rounded the last corner on the way to the infirmary when she saw brother Zachariah exiting the infirmary doors. She knew that he had noticed her unusual attire but he said nothing when he passed her, just gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Frowning at his lack of energy, Clary opened the doors to the infirmary.

"Hey Jace." She said tentatively.

She heard a mumble of noise and saw a bodylike shape stir in one of the beds. When she saw a golden head of hair she knew it was Jace. _Odd._ She thought. Jace never slept in the infirmary. He tried to stay in his room as much as possible to not seem as sick. Not wanting to wake him up, Clary pulled a piece of paper from one of the desks, and a pen along with it. Then she started writing.

Tears welling in her eyes but staying as quiet as possible, Clary placed the note on his bedside table writing his name on the front. Then, without a backwards glance, she left him.

"Simon!" Isabelle giggled. He'd told a really bad joke and though it was good, which made it all the more funny. They were walking in Central Park together enjoying the cool air while talking. Since the event with his mother, Izzy had done an excellent job distracting Simon, though she was pretty sure he knew that she was spending extra time with him on purpose. Not that it was much of a hard task. The couple was alternating between making out and walking closer towards the exit of the park.

The wind rose around them, making shadows pass on the grass as it ruffled itself. Then the Seelie queen stood in front of them with a blue haired guard at her side. She wore a dark blue, almost black Victorian style dress. Her scarlet hair was striking against her pale skin but her electric blue eyes jumped out the most. Her whole appearance was petrifying and intimidating. She was gorgeous. The faerie queen rivaled even Isabelle's infinite beauty which made Isabelle fell threatened by her instantly.

The Seelie queen looked upon Simon and Isabelle's clasped with disdain. "Last I heard, you were in love with the Morgenstern girl, Daylighter. I frown upon people with loyalties so easily shifted."

"I don't care what you frown upon. You betrayed Clary." Simon's voice boiled with anger.

"I betrayed no one. I made no promises I did not keep. But let us not speak of that unhappy event. I need a favor from you, Daylighter." Simon went to interrupt but the queen continued. "Before you tell me to _forget it_, I would like to remind you what happened when one of yours refused my offer last time. I need you to take one strand of Clary's hair, before you worry, it is not for black magic, I swear it. And the fey cannot lie. I need it for my own purposes and I will not use it to harm her. It is simply harmless. And having the queen of the fey owe you a favor would do you a great deal of an advantage in the upcoming war."

"War?" Isabelle inquired.

The Seelie queen gave a humourless laugh. "Everyone in the Downworld knows a war is coming. You Shadowhunters would do wise to start preparing. I grow tired of our encounter here. I require the hair by tomorrow. Meet me at this place tomorrow, at the same time." With that the queen disappeared.

"Simon?" Isabelle prompted. "Are you going to do it?"

"I'm not sure I have a choice. If she's not going to hurt Clary, what's the harm?"

Isabelle, not being sure herself if they should agree to the terms just nodded and agreed with Simon. "We should go back and get the hair." Together they went back to the Institute in silence.

Jace rolled over onto his other side and groaned. He was still in pain from the silent brothers' treatment. His eyes were about to slide shut again when he heard the door click. When he lifted his head he saw a flash of red hair. _Clary. _ Jace painfully sat up and was a note with his name on it. Questioningly, he picked it up and started to read.

_Dear Jace, _

_I recently discovered something very important that changes a lot in our situation with Sebastian and your Heavenly Fire. I cannot tell you what it is, because once you know, you are bound to the quest I am embarking on. And you are not well enough for that, even if you won't admit it to yourself. I won't tell you where I'm going, though you'll soon guess it. I am doing this not only for you, but for me too. I need this Jace. So please don't come for me. I will be back for you though, I promise. I love you._

_-Clary _

Ignoring the pounding pain inside his head, Jace jumped out of the infirmary bed and sprinted down the hall. His long legs caught up to Clary in a matter of strides. A look of shock passed over her face, then panic.

**(LaughingOutLoudJellyBeans, this one's for you)**

"Jace I-"

"Clary. Where were you going?" Jace's voice had taken on the freaky calm tone he sometimes took. He asked the question but he already knew the answer.

Clary couldn't believe they were going to have this confrontation. "Jace. Everything I'm about to do is for you. You need the Heavenly fire _out of you._"

Jace's eyes flashed. "Clary I don't want you going to him."

"It's not really your decision to make is it?" Clary knew she was playing all the wrong cards but she couldn't resist.

"You can't go to him! You can't Clary! I won't let you!" Jace's poured all his frustration and rage from the treatments into his shouting.

"You don't get to decide this for me! I'm not the mundane girl you met at Pandemonium Jace. I need to go!"

"You _want_ to go don't you?" Jace knew his accusation was false but the darkest part of him believed it. The part Valentine had touched.

That pushed Clary over the edge. Her fist caught him in his jaw, leaving a mark that was sure to be a big bruise by tomorrow. "HOW DARE YOU! You are so _selfish. _Everything I am doing, I am doing for _you_! I can't-I can't even comprehend this. Just let me _go!_ I can't love someone who loves me too much. "Clary's heart was pounding with fear for where her mouth was taking her. "You love me too much" Her mind brain screamed at her lips to stop but it was vomit coming from her mouth. "I can't Jace. I just-" She took a deep breath. "I can't"

Disbelief then anger and then an unrecognisable emotion flashed across Jace's face. Clary turned and walked ou of the institute but was stopped at that moment because Simon strode into the institute, followed by Isabelle. Seeing what was clearly a breakup scene they both scuttled off not knowing the gravity of the situation. Jace was too stunned to react.

Seeing her window of opportunity, Clary slipped out the doors.

"Master, we have heard that your sister's hair is on its way. Also, our most recent messages inform us on the information that Clarissa has fought with Jace and has left the institute. We have detected a portal rune created near the institute. Would you like us to remove the cloaking charms to headquarters for the time being until Clarissa arrives?"

"Yes." A small rumble of laughter escaped Sebastian's lips. His sister would be coming tohim. She would be his soon. Though it was odd that she was coming to him, Sebastian decided to bask in the thought that the only place Clary could go, other than that damned institute, was by his side. And soon the institute would be gone too. All she would have was him.

_Clarissa… _

**Ohhh… Now **_**I **_**want to know what **_**I'll**_** write! (Yes I'm having **_**way **_** too much fun with the italics but…) Ok before you even say it, I know the Clace fight was super cheesy and totally unbelievable, but I've never been in a fight like that before so I have nothing to base my writing on. If you are mad at me for making them fight, blame LaughingOutLoudJellyBeans. She planted the seed and it grew into a really fucking huge Baobab tree. So recap: Really bad confrontational scenes, really bad and cliché peek into bad guy territory scene and Pleading for reviews. Seriously. I quote another fanfic author when I say this; Reviews are an author's air, and you guys are suffocating me! New chapter up soon! (I hope) xoxo! Review!**

**PS Am I supposed to do a disclaimer? These characters are obviously not mine. A mere wannabe author like me could never come up with these awesome people. So I'll never do a disclaimer, it will just be implied. Ha! Now nobody can sue me! :p **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Lots of inspiration right now so I'm just going to write until it runs out. By the way I'm listening to Hallelujah right now (Not the messiah version) and it totally adds to the solitude and dramatic setting of this chapter. Enjoy! **

**PS this Chapter is a little gruesome just a description of someone's head being chopped off. Nothing really bad but if you have a vivid imagination my little description might disturb you.**

Clary was fuming. _How could Jace do this to her! _Everything she was doing was for him. He was just so selfish sometimes, it drove her crazy. It made her wonder if he really loved her. He would one day be attached to her and say he'd never let go then he'd just blow her off with a totally bad attitude. Was it her? As Clary's thoughts got darker and darker she suddenly noticed what she was doing.

Clary looked at the portal with question. She hadn't even realised what she had been doing. But where would she go? New York was her home. She didn't want to be anywhere near Jace right now, not even on the same continent. She couldn't go to Sebastian without a plan and an excuse to be there. Also, it was dangerous. What if he tried stuff again? Would she be able to persuade him out of it? Then she got her idea. She would make the rune that had been tugging at her mind for the past few days. She understood now what it would do. Her mind would be linked to Sebastian's similar to when she was connected to Simon with the faerie rings and she could strike a deal with him. But she would need some of his hair.

Clary took a deep breath, prepared herself for the vertigo of the portal and stepped forward.

"Why isn't she here yet?" The protective charms that prevented portaling were lifted and Clary should be here. But she wasn't.

"Forgive me Master, but perhaps she didn't come here. Perhaps she went somewhere else." These words angered Sebastian almost to his full extent. How dare this stupid shadowhunter declare that Clary had somewhere else to go other than to her big brother's home! He turned and swung is had towards the shadowhunter's head in a blindingly fast motion. Just as fast as it started, it ended, but with the shadowhunter's head rolling around the floor eyes lolling up in his head and his body shaking. _Don't ever say _anything _like that again, _he thought. Still outraged, he returned to his bedchamber.

Clary fell to the ground on her knees coughing. The grass was sopping wet which created two dark spots on her already black jeans. When she looked around she immediately noticed the dead trees around her. They were completely stripped of leaves, and bark. All of the smaller branches had fallen off and were crowding the ground around her. The constant crunch of her steps on the twigs made her feel like she was walking on bones. Thinking about where she was, it was an entirely likely situation. Clary shuddered. She walked down the hill and saw a small but impressive looking hut.

The hut was the size of what you might imagine the witch's house from Ansel and Gretel would be. In the back of her mind Clary wondered if the Ansel and Gretel fairy tale was based on a true event. The hut was made of worn looking stones stuck together with gray goo. The door was small and made of dark brown wood and vines curled up and around the whole house and stretching up to the smokeless chimney. A chimney that had not had smoke in it for a long time. As she approached the house that Valentine and Sebastian had lived in during the preparation for their ambush on Alicante Clary wondered why it had not yet been knocked down. Perhaps the Clave had not yet found it. Clary herself had not been sure that it even existed when she pictured Sebastian and Valentine living somewhere before the attack when she had entered the portal. But she knew now that it was the right place. It was like she could sense where her brother had been. He left a sort of dark essence in the areas he spent too long in. Clary thought that was what had killed all the wildlife in the area.

Approaching the house Clary recognised several warding runes carved into the door. _Maybe that's why the Clave has done nothing. _But why could Clary walk past the wards? Ignoring the question she posed herself, Clary pushed open the door to the house. In the dim light cast by the tinted windows Clary couldn't see much. She could make out the vague shape of a stove, tables and a door. Ignoring the rest of the house, Clary pushed through the door into a room with two single beds. Both were decorated with simple grey wool blankets and made up perfectly. _Great. _How was she supposed to tell which was Valentine's and which was Sebastian's?

Clary walked towards the bed on the left. It looked no different than the other. Sighing, Clary sat on the bed but then noticed a clothing cupboard. Getting excited, she threw open the cupboard and felt a rush of relief when she saw it full of clothing. She started rifling through the clothes and pulled out a dark leather jacket that was clearly Sebastian's size. She searched for minutes but found no hair. Staying on the same side that she had found the jacket on, Clary then pulled out a warm looking cotton hoodie. It seemed odd that a piece of clothing so ordinary could be worn by someone so… _extraordinary_. Clary turned the sweater inside out and quickly found a small white hair that stood out like stars in the night sky against the dark hoodie.

Excitement and now nervousness flooded through Clary. What if the rune didn't work the way she wanted it to? Clary pulled out her stele and started tracing the lines she had seen in her head. The lines whirled aggressively in a rather complex rune. Before she connected the ends of the rune, she placed the hair on the rune. It was quickly absorbed into her skin as she traced the final line of her creation. After a few moments Clary felt a slight shifting in her mind, like creating a new file on a computer. Tentatively, Clary explored the new section of her mind and found nothing. When she searched more forcefully, she found a new opening in her psychological file and was hit with a huge sensation of pure- Clary searched for the word-_Sebastian._

Clary immediately new what to do. She sent her thoughts to Sebastian but with a single message.

_Sebastian, it's Clary. I want to make a deal with you._

The response was not immediate but she felt a huge sense of surprise and… Something else she couldn't quite identify from Sebastian emotions.

_Clary? How are you talking to me?_

_A rune. Will you make a deal with me or not?_

_Anything to make you happy, sister._

Clary was shocked at his genuine tone of mind voice. Next time she sent a message, her mind stuttered slightly.

_I—I need something from you. Help._

Clary's mind felt a surge of laughter. Gales of it. She suddenly recognised it. _He _had been in her head. She had known that it had been him causing the little episodes but she had never guessed that he was actually _in_ her head. The thought made her outraged.

_Help, sister? You must only ask! I live to serve you. But you live to serve me too, and a favor must be repaid with a favor._

_Ever heard of selflessness? You want love so bad? Make yourself love worthy! My god Sebastian why can't you just help me without trying to find a way that you will profit? What is _wrong _with you?!_

Her head was silent for a moment. _What do you need?_

Almost too shocked to answer, Clary replied. _I need the mortal sword, and that's just for starters._

The same laughter, now recognisable as Sebastian's flitted through her head. _ Quite a tall order there, Clary. The sword is under very high security ever since our father stole it._

_I'm sure you could have it stolen within the hour_

_You have confidence in me don't you—_Clary interrupted him.

_I have confidence in your power, brother. _Clary said the last word with a twist. As if mocking him.

_You are so like me Clary. You are drawn to power like a magnet. Just like me. Just like Valentine._

_I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!_

_How do you know Clary? You only allow yourself access to the best parts of your soul, and you ignore the side that came from Valentine and I. But that dark part is a half of you Clary and it is starting to show, Clary. I can see it. _

_Don't ever say anything like that again or—_

_Or what Clary? I just killed a dark shadowhunter because he said the wrong thing. Those exact threatening words came out of my mouth. If I were there next to you Clary, would you hurt me for saying what I said?_

Not wanting to prove him right, but not wanting to lie, Clary kept silent. 

_That's what I thought. You can't lie to yourself forever Clary. Just know that when you stop, I'll be there instead of your golden boy. Me. Because you are like me._

Feeling so shaken up by the—the truth in his words, Clary simply exited her folder stopping the conversation. _Shit._ How would she get Sebastian's help now? She couldn't exactly just _call_ him back. Then his voice rumbled in her head.

_Sister. _ He had taken on a teasing tone. _How could you leave so fast? We weren't done talking._

_How can you talk to me? _Clary was confused and mildly horrified. Could her brother just talk to her whenever he wanted?

_My dear, you unlocked the door, now either one of us can open it. I can even see your nifty little rune on my arm._

Silence on Clary's end.

_So our back to deal. I'll get you the sword and… Whenever this rune runs out you have to renew it until you have completed your task with the sword. _

Clary mulled it over. She wouldn't have to actually _see _him but he would be in her head for the Angel knew how long. She also needed his help to summon Lilith and Raziel. She couldn't settle with just the sword. She needed the whole package.

_No. I want your help until my quest is done. Until I say it is done._

_With a large offer comes a large price sister._

_Name it._

_You'll live with me. You don't actually have to do anything but train with me and eat with my shadowhunters and I. For this, I will do anything you want me to, regarding the sword of course. _

No! Was Clary's first thought. The second was how bad could he be? The final was: _Yes. On one condition. You don't try anything incest-like or touch me if I don't want you to._

Clary could feel Sebastian's hesitation, and it sickened her. _ I was hoping you'd forget that incident. _

_Is that your final answer? _Clary was getting impatient

_Yes._

_Yes?_

_Yes._

Sebastian was very pleased with himself. He had gotten Clary, or rather she had gotten him. He had been so surprised when he'd heard her voice in his head. I was like the dreams he'd been having about her ever since they met. He walked slowly to his room, knowing that his Clary would be with him soon. And he couldn't wait.

Sebastian decided he would play nice with Clary and see how she responded to that. He wanted Clary to want to be with him, at his side. He'd never had anyone _want_ to be with him. Maybe if he did a good job getting the mortal sword for Clary and doing whatever else she wanted with it she would want to stay. He's already dispatched three dark shadowhunters to retrieve the sword from the member of the Clave on his side. Sometimes it made him laugh at how much power he had in this world. One of the most protected objects in this world was at his fingertips and he didn't even have to leave his home. This world may be prosperous and full of _clean_ life, but it was weak. But it didn't matter. He would take Clary and Burn this world. He would reduce it all to ash because of what it had done to him. And what it could do to Clary. HE would teach her how to travel in between dimensions and they would find a new world together. And he would it all for her. All for Clary.

**Ok. Yes cliché all for Clary and you've probably heard it everywhere. Sorry. I'm thinking of doing sort of like a spin off where Sebastian and Clary spend a lot of time together at the house. I'll drop the whole story line with City of Heavenly Fire and it'll just be lots of Clebastian. No incest don't worry! Just Clebastian. Well maybe some attempts from Sebastian but… we'll see. Anyways! The story—if you guys want it, will be Clary and Sebastian living together and at first they will hate each other, but sibling love right? I'll see where it takes me. If you guys want it, review or PM to let me know. R&R! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry for not updating but I'm not getting much feedback on my story and am lacking inspiration. I'm back at school too so I have less time to write. Enjoy!**

Simon and Isabelle stood together waiting for the Seelie queen. The weather, even colder now was chilling them to the bone.

"Do you think she's coming?" The Seelie queen was a half an hour late.

"I don't know. She really doesn't seem like the kind of person to be late, especially for a meeting of such importance." Simon pulled over what Isabelle had said.

Before Isabelle could reply, the Seelie queen stood in front of them again, looking quite regal in her blood red dress with raven black lace. She wore a black silk ribbon around her head twisting the ferocious look into something… twisted. Like she was stripping the innocence off of the young girls who wore ribbons. Simon didn't like it. "Pardon my tardiness friends, but I was unexpectedly occupied at the hands of a…" The Queen thought about what word to use. "_friend_ that I could not dismiss. I am a busy and important woman and do not have time to waste. So let us get down to business then."

Stunned at her odd politeness and genuine apology, Simon and Isabelle just nodded.

"Well?" The Queen said impatiently. "Do you have the hair?" Isabelle silently handed over a clear Ziploc bag with a single fiery red curl in it.

"There." Simon said rather rudely. "Now you owe us a favor."

The Seelie Queen gave off a brittle smile. "You will need it, Daylighter."  
With that, the Queen was gone.

"Okay. Let's just go then." Simon didn't want to dwell on what they had just done.

Clearly, neither did Isabelle. "Yeah. Let's go."

Isabelle had witnessed the fight between Clary and Jace, but had not guessed it could be blown out of proportion like this. Clary was gone, and Jace was a colossal mess. Useless. Laying on the ground mumbling about love and children and the real him and spending his life with her and then more love. He was clearly sorry, but Clary was not here to see that so he would blubber until she came back. For someone so composed and unreachable, it must have taken Clary a lot to bring him down to this level. It was almost—Isabelle hesitated to think about it, _pathetic_.

"Jace? Jace we've got to get together and get Clary back." Isabelle tried to speak to him gently, like speaking to a child. She'd already pieced together that Clary was gone, probably to Sebastian from Jace's talking to himself.

"Mmmm, love hr, no live, spossd mmmmm children, nevr frgive me. Wnt to " Had it not been Jace, this might have been comical.

"Jace, honey, please get up. We need to save Clary." Isabelle tried to simplify her message for the sniveling child on the ground.

"Clary? Where? _FORGIVE ME!" _At that, the infant on the floor passed out.

"Hmph. Some help you are." Alec was out of commission because of Magnus, Jace well, he was heartbroken to say the least, and Simon loved Clary too much to help her. Luke and Jocelyn were hopeless when it came to the art of rescuing those they loved. They had a history of being easily tricked and would not be in their right mind if they hew how much danger Clary could get herself in. That left the Clave, who would kill Clary if the thought she was teaming up with Sebastian, which was probably what they would blame her disappearance on. Only Isabelle could do something. Why did it _always _come down to her? 

Isabelle followed the familiar twists and turns of the Institute to the weapons room. Already in shadowhunter gear from her meeting with the Queen, Isabelle armed herself with two seraph blades, her newly polished whip, a stele and seventeen daggers hidden in various places around her body. Satisfied at her weaponry, Isabelle started going over the portal rune Clary often used.

She drew out her stele and started with the curving lines of her portal. When it was done, a faint blue shimmering light fell from it. Keeping her eyes wide open, she pictured Clary and entered the portal.

_Ding Dong! _Magnus wasn't even hungry anymore. He was growing sick of pizza, Chinese, Indian and even the odd takeout sushi. He was pretty sure this one was Chinese with the cute blonde haired delivery boy. Not nearly as cute as Alec though. Ever since his totally romantic but totally insufficient monologue, Magnus was feeling even lower than he had been before. Everything Magnus saw, heard, felt, tasted and smelt reminded him of Alec. He couldn't go a single minute without the thought of him in his head; I was eating away at him, as well as keeping his desire to live there. He wasn't even really that angry at Alec anymore, he just couldn't face him. He couldn't face someone who had tried to take away what was _him. _ Magnus was his immortality. He was his power, and Alec had tried to take that away from him. _That _was what was not so easily forgivable.

_Ding Dong!_ Magnus would really have to break that doorbell. He got up sluggishly, his head pounding in protest. He opened the door and leaned against it, showing off his boxer clad body.

"Mhm?"

"Uh—Your pizza sir?—Uh that'll be twenty four thirty nine." The anxiety in the boy's voice was what tipped Magnus off. Definitely gay. Would this man be in a for a ride tonight.

"Sure." Magnus made a ten and a twenty appear in his pocket and handed it to him. "Keep the change. Would you like to come in? It must be awfully cold out there." Magnus batted his eyes at the delivery boy.

"_What?!" _ This shy boy had not been expecting that.

"Oh come on!" Magnus pulled the boy into the apartment and locked the door shut behind him on the way to the bedroom.

Alec paced in his room. His life sucked. He'd screwed up his relationship with Magnus, which had been the only good thing going for him. Alec had never stood out. He was good looking, but so were most shadowhunters. He was a decent fighter, but so were most shadowhunters. He came from a respectable family, but that was not uncommon among his race, too. The only thing that separated him from everyone else, was him being gay. And the Angel knew how that was going. Sometimes Alec thought about just moving to a new institute in Australia or something just to get away and start over. The truth was, ever since Clary arrived, things started going downhill. She had screwed up everything. He had been happily and secretly in love with Jace, he had had a great fighting rhythm with his siblings and all was well. Until the night at Pandemonium. He still remembered the night his whole life shattered perfectly.

"_Hey Alec there's supposed to be a demon who's been prowling Pandemonium lately. Want to go check it out?" Isabelle asked. Isabelle loved Pandemonium. She told Alec she liked seeing all the mundanes live obliviously to the shadow world moving around them. She'd said she was jealous. The mundanes were so lucky, going about their lives worrying about money and school when they could have just walked by a monster that could have ended their life in at a moment's notice. She'd said that ignorance was bliss. Alec wondered if she still felt that way._

"_Did you check it with Hodge?" Alec didn't really want to go demon hunting tonight. He was busy wondering if he would ever cure himself of his condition and wondering if just kissing Jace would cure it. Maybe he would try it tonight. _

"_Yup. We're going to have to work hard to get Jace to go though. He's in one of his moods." Jace sometimes just got irritable and more rude than usual. Jace once confided that it was when he was remembering his father. _

"_Odd. Jace usually like to go demon hunting when he is in one of his funks."_

"_Yeah." Isabelle replied. "But when I asked him he told me that demon hunting is pointless. They just come back again later when they regenerate. And then we have to kill them again."_

_Alec was really shocked that Jace had said that. That was one of the worst things that a shadowhunter could say. He basically just forsook their whole purpose. "Well maybe demon hunting will help. Let's go get him"_

_After several cuss words and one or two attempted swings, Jace, Alec and Isabelle were entering Pandemonium. They danced together with the throb of the music but not really enjoying it. They were looking for the demon. Just when they were about to leave, Isabelle spotted the blue headed demon carrying a sharp blade eyeing the mundanes hungrily. With an unspoken plan, Isabelle caught the demon's eye and smiled at him seductively. Instantly intrigued but this beautiful and odd mundane, the demon approached. They had killed it quickly, and this demon murder blended together with all the others he had killed. But what made this one memorable was the scream that came after Jace slashed the demon with his seraph blade. _

_At first Alec thought it was the demon making a death scream but he had already been dead several seconds and could not have yelled. Alec looked around and met Isabelle's confused eyes. Both their gazes searched for Jace's, but his face was turned towards something else. Jace's face. Alec had never in all his years seen anything like it. Hard and gold. Angelic. Alec loved looking at Jace. And the look on Jace's face that night was love. Except it was not aimed towards him. Alec followed his adopted brother's line of vision to a petite redhead girl. In Alec's mind, the girl's hair reminded him of a too hot fire, or the colour of a Treyant demon's blood. The girl herself was unexceptional. Short, small chested, with a freckle covered face. The only attractive feature was her green eyes. But from the way Jace looked at her, he clearly saw more. Jealousy hit Alec and he began to hate the girl who stole Jace's heart. _

It took months for Alec to stop hating the girl, and even longer to start liking her. He still wasn't that fond of her. Really, she had done nothing for him but bring trouble. He owed Clary nothing. He didn't owe anyone anything, now that he thought of it. But he couldn't leave, because of his _parabatai._ He stayed for Jace. But _why? _Jace barely paid him any attention anymore. Alec stopped pacing which made his feet start to ache at the sudden halt in movement. He could _make _Jace pay attention. Now that Alec thought about it, Jace was always the one doing stupid reckless things. Then Alec would clean up after his mess and console him. Then Jace would do it again. It was Alec's turn now. Alec would be reckless and stupid and Jace would clean him up. Alec exited is room and left the institute minutes later.

Isabelle had fallen onto a bed. A bed. Not even a very comfy one at that. Looking around now, and seeing the dust covered furniture with the familiar style of sketching on the pieces of paper Isabelle guessed that she was in Clary's room, in her old apartment. _ Great._ Not wanting to waste any time, Isabelle pulled out her stele. After a few quick strokes, another portal stood in front of her. This time she focussed on Sebastian _and _ Clary. This thought was very dangerous, because she could be brought to Sebastian and not Clary. She stepped forward.

**Hehe lots of Cliff hangers and no Clary. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry again for the 8 day upload. I'm back at school and don't have much time. My uploads will probably be less frequent, but I will hope to do one once a week. Reviews might help speed up the process though! *Cough Cough and glare***

**XOXO! merecuke**


End file.
